Rumors
by Agentsassy08
Summary: Diana Fowely, Mulder's old flame, walks in on Agents Mulder and Scully while they’re making love in their office.


**Title:** Rumors  
**Rating:** T Adult Scenes, Language  
**Characters:** F. Mulder & D. Scully  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Drama  
**Summary:** Diana Fowely, Mulder's old flame, walks in on Agents Mulder and Scully while they're making love in their office. **One shot.**

It was an early evening, on a Thursday and Agent Fox Mulder still had a lot of work to do. He was sitting alone in the office with his sleeves, of his white dress shirt, rolled half way up. His partner, Agent Dana Scully, was supposed to be on her way down to the office, after her meeting with the Assistant Director, Walter Skinner. However, Mulder was getting impatient, anxious, and even more aroused as he waited as patiently as he could, for her to get done with the meeting and be back down into the office.

While he waited, he lounged back into his chair and spread his legs apart and let out an uneven sigh. He then cracked his neck and looked around as he started to drum his hands on the arms of the chair. He got bored after a few seconds later and decided to undue a few buttons of his shirt. He then grabbed his pencils, from the top, right hand drawer, and balanced one of them onto the edge of the desk. Next, he then hit the end of it and watched it slap shot up into the ceiling and from there, continued with several others, until Scully finally entered. When she entered, she stopped in her tracks and left her mouth open as she watched him snap shot another pencil into the ceiling.

"Mulder," she said sharply.

He jerked his head towards her, startled by her response.

"Scully," he said, "hey."

She shook her head with a slight laugh and closed the door and looked to him, dangerously. He looked up and down at her; she was dressed in her black and white outfit. Her work pants were black and her dress shirt was white, with a few buttons unbuttoned like his. He licked his lips again as his eyes finally looked into hers and she sat her brief case down on the desk. She then sat in the chair across from him, in front of his desk and let out a sigh and looked to him.

"How was the meeting?" he asked, finally.

"Oh the same, oh, same oh," she answered.

He looked up and down at her as she noticed him checking her out.

"Are you checking me out, Mulder?" Scully asked.

He cleared his throat and let out a slight laugh, stuttered to answer and then went quiet and stared at her. She then smiled big as she rested her head to her right hand that was prompted up by her elbow on the arm of the chair and let out a slight laugh. He went confused and spoke up, wandering what she was laughing about.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't believe you," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Oh shut up, you know what I'm talking about," she replied.

He smiled as he looked up and down at her again, shrugged and then he licked his lips for the third time.

"It's been awhile, Scully," he pointed out.

"Are you trying to seduce me at work, Mulder?" she asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time," he answered.

She let out a slight laugh and stood up and rested her hands on the desk top and arched over. He looked down her shirt that revealed part of her chest and then quickly looked into her eyes.

"Are you trying to seduce me now, Scully?" Mulder asked playfully.

She gave him a cocky look and looked away with a slight laugh and stood up straighter. She looked back to him as he smiled big and she walked around the desk quickly and then climbed on top of him. As she climbed on top of him, she rested her hands on his shoulders and his hands flew to her waist quickly and unexpectedly their lips clashed together and they shared a hot, passionate kiss then pulled apart.

"Maybe I am… is it working?" she asked.

She looked up and down at him while she left her lips departed slightly and kept them dangerously close to his. He smiled as he looked up and down at her.

"I believe it is, Agent Scully," he answered, "I didn't think it would be this easy to turn you on though."

"Liar, you know it would be this easy to turn me on, we've done it several times before, don't even try to get your way out of this situation," she said quickly.

She lowered himself down to his lap so that she straddled him as he let out a slight laugh. He shifted his body a bit as she undid the rest of his buttons to his shirt, exposing his chest. The two then leaned in and locked lips slowly and passionately, as Mulder started to undress her next. As they continued to kiss each other, she slipped her arms around him and rested her left hand to the back of his head. Their kiss grew hotter and they deepened their kiss even more, which caused Scully to groan in response as he pulled her tighter against him. After a few more seconds of the passionate kiss, they broke apart again, and looked to each other with smiles.

"It sure has been awhile, hasn't it?" she asked him.

"Yes it has, Scully," he answered.

He leaned in slightly and removed his shirt and tossed it off to the side. She smiled bigger as her hands roamed his exposed chest and touched the scar she had given him when she shot him not long ago. He looked down to the scar and smiled and the two looked back to each other with smiles then leaned in and started to kiss each other slowly, deeply and passionately again. She slipped her left hand through the back of his head again and clutched the strands of his hair gently as his left hand undid his jeans quickly. She tugged his pants and boxer shorts down and then he slid her pants and bottoms down. Her shirt slid half way down her shoulders as she lowered herself upon him and felt him slip inside of her. She dropped her jaw and groaned as she descended down upon him and the two looked to each other as he clutched her waist gently, to make sure he wouldn't hurt her. She smiled and let out a slight laugh as her hands gripped his biceps hard.

Scully groaned as she shifted on him to a comfortable position. He grunted while she pushed down on him and leaned forward as she clutched the handles of the chair. The two then leaned in and locked lips briefly and she started to ride him hard but slowly. As they continued more into making love with each other, Mulder just wasn't feeling it and needed more of her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he stood up with her and carried her, then pressed her up against the cabinet and started to thrust into her, which really caused her to scream, but he muffled her screams with his mouth and kissed her deeply and passionately. Her nails dug into his back as her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, so she wouldn't fall to the floor.

They both had completely forgotten that the door wasn't locked, and Agent Diana Fowely, Mulder's old flame, entered unexpectedly. When she saw what the two were doing and heard their groans, she stopped in her tracks quickly and froze. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped as she went speechless when she had found Mulder and Scully making love against the cabinet.

"Well, well, well, the rumors are true…" she spoke up.

The two stopped quickly and both looked over to her. She leaned against the cabinet near the door and crossed her arms over her chest and looked to them with attitude. Mulder held Scully up with his right arm as her legs were wrapped around his waist and her nails dug into him, as if holding onto him for her dear life, and his left hand clutched to the side of the cabinet.

"Diana…" Mulder breathed, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you know how to knock?" Scully snapped.

"OH, I'm sorry, I was supposed to knock? I guess I missed the "do not disturb, I'm currently fucking my partner" sign," she answered to Scully.

Scully tilted her head and let out a slight gasp.

"Do I sense a little jealousy in Agent Fowely's voice?" Scully asked with attitude, "Are you jealous that you caught me screwing Mulder?"

"I'd never, ever, in my _entire_ life, be jealous of your _skinny, little, bitch, ass_," Fowely replied in a cold tone.

"Alright, ladies, stop," Mulder said, "Diana, can you please leave the room and wait out there for a little bit?"

"How long is a little bit, Fox?" Fowely asked.

He clenched his teeth together.

"Diana," he said strictly.

She stepped outside and slammed the door behind her on her way out. Mulder and Scully then looked to each other, but Scully looked to him with anger and attitude.

"What?" Mulder asked.

She dropped down to her feet and he looked into her eyes as he pulled away from her.

"What'd I do?" Mulder asked.

"We'll talk later," Scully snapped.

Scully slipped out from under him and finished changing. He changed quickly and looked back to her as she walked out and stopped in her tracks. She saw Diana standing outside the door, leaning against the wall with her arms across her chest; Diana then smiled.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you two," she apologized, "I suppose I will remember next time to knock when I pay a little visit."

"Oh go to hell," Scully replied.

Scully then walked off and Diana walked into the office as Mulder was slipping his white dress shirt on. Mulder looked to Diana and rolled his eyes as he twisted his head a little and fluffed his shirt up a bit to fix it.

"Why are you here Diana?" Mulder asked, "Don't you have dirty government work to do?"

"So the rumors are true, you and Scully are seeing each other?" she asked.

"You didn't answer my question," Mulder snapped.

He started buttoning up his shirt as she watched him and then walked up to him and stood dangerously close to him. She even leaned in so their lips were dangerously close together and she looked up and down at him. He looked up and down at her as she gave him a cocky smirk.

"I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with her Fox and now you're screwing her?" Diana asked.

"What's it matter to you? You're the one that broke it off with me, why should I give a damn about your jealousy of Scully and I?" Mulder asked.

She narrowed her eyes on him and he was about to turn away from her when she slapped her left hand gently to his right cheek, which prevented him from turning. He looked back to her and the two stared into each other's eyes.

"I just want you to be careful Fox," she said.

He looked up and down at her.

"I don't need you to look out for me, I can manage in taking care of myself and I have Scully," he explained.

She dropped her hand from his face and then clasped her hands to her waist.

"Of course…Scully, Scully, Scully…"

"I'm sorry? Did you want something?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes and gave him a cold look again.

"We'll talk later," she said.

"About what?" he asked, "What is there that we need to possibly talk about?

She then walked out of the room and he let out a frustrated sigh with his arms out in the air.

"Why the hell do they always say that to me?" he mumbled to himself.

He sat back down at his desk and decided to do some of his work, before he got into anymore trouble with women or other co-workers. He already had a problem and that was to deal with Scully later, whenever that would be. He sighed and grabbed a new pencil from the top right desk drawer, when his phone rang. He pressed the speaker button and answered.

"Mulder," he answered.

"In my office Mulder," Skinner snarled.

"What'd I do?" Mulder asked.

"Just, in my office," Skinner said.

Skinner hung up and Mulder sighed.

"Great… now I have to have the talk with the Skinman…" he said with a sarcastic tone.

He stood up, grabbed a few things and then left to face the Assistant Director, Walter Skinner, as if his day couldn't get any worse than it already was.

**End.**


End file.
